


一个人的爱情

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 只属于他一个人的爱情，不需要另一个人的回应。
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 4





	一个人的爱情

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：岑宁儿---追光者  
> Attention：关于暗恋的纯爱故事，一次属于两个人的出游；59视角，短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

天上的星星闪烁着。夏天了，西西里的郊外没有路灯，只有星光照路。在模模糊糊的夜色里，便只有星河璀璨，散落满整个夜空。  
狱寺转过头，看到躺在竹椅上的纲吉已经睡着了。他抿出浅浅笑容，起身脱下外套，轻轻盖在少年身上。夏夜的风吹乱了纲吉的头发。他犹豫了一下，伸出手去想要为他拨回，却什么也没做便收回了手。

在十四岁之前，狱寺不知道什么是快乐，也不知道什么是暑假，什么是朋友，什么是只要陪伴在那个人身边便无处不往无所不能。  
而现在，他都知道了，却连碰一碰将这一切告诉他的人都不敢。  
但是，他却一点也不觉得苦涩。因为这个世界上，再没有比陪在这个人身边，再让人觉得幸福的事情了。

在屋外睡了一整夜，蚊虫却没能咬到纲吉一点儿。这都要托某个彻夜驱赶蚊虫的人的福。  
但他却一点也不想让纲吉知道。在对方要醒不醒时，便欲盖弥彰地躺到了竹椅上。晨起的露水气味很重，湿凉的风让他忍不住想打颤，他却都忍住了。  
只为了听晨起那一句迷迷糊糊、带着睡意的：“隼人？”  
他根本压抑不住自己的笑意，于是便只能浅笑着装作醒来，望向那双在晨光里迷茫水润的褐眼，哑着嗓子道：“早上好，十代目。”  
少年当即瞪大了眼高声问：“你的嗓子怎么了？”

他生病了。当然，病得不重，只是有些喉咙发炎，却还是被纲吉压着不允许出门。  
看着纲吉忙里忙外地为他倒水，他只能颓唐地坐在沙发上。本是一番好意，却让这次难得的假期泡汤了。他懊恼极了。“抱歉啊，十代目……”这嗓音也越来越粗哑了，让他不快地闭上了嘴，整个人都不高兴了。  
纲吉却端着水递到他嘴边。“快喝点热的。”  
狱寺抬头看坐在他身边的少年。那对秀气的眉皱紧了，满是担心和忧愁。这让他更加无措，只能接过水杯，也不管烫不烫便猛喝了一口。却不想呛了下，当即咳嗽起来，又把纲吉吓了一跳，抬手轻轻拍他的背给他顺气。  
他连忙摆手：“咳咳！我、咳咳咳！没事……”  
“别说话了，隼人。顺顺气，别着急……”纲吉接过了他手里的水杯放在茶几上。好一阵兵荒马乱两个人才镇定下来。  
狱寺觉得自己简直蠢到家了。  
可他却听到纲吉对他说：“抱歉啊，都是我昨天睡在外面，才连累你生病的……”  
他急忙反驳：“不关十代目的事！是我自己太没用了，才会这么容易就着凉了……”他懊恼地拧起眉。  
“可是，那是因为你把衣服给我了吧？而且，为了照顾我，你才没有一个人回来睡吧？甚至连叫醒我都不舍得。你对我太温柔、太好了，隼人。”纲吉浅笑着，眼睛微微眯起，好像流淌着光。  
狱寺看愣了，连反驳都忘记了。  
而他本想说，不是这样的，最温柔的那个人明明是你，十代目。

上午补了一觉。下午，他们还是一起出去逛了逛。  
一道窄窄的小道只够一个人走。狱寺下意识便走在了纲吉身后。  
他看着少年的背影，仍然有些忧愁对方怎么如此瘦削，虽然自己也不遑多让。只是，看着看着，又难免露出了一点温柔的笑容。

一个人如果曾经身处黑暗，那么，他一定会牢记照亮他的第一束光。  
狱寺都已经不记得跟在纲吉身后多少年了。他只是习惯性地追逐着这个少年的背影，不管那是强大还是羸弱，那是宽广还是瘦削，那是伟岸还是渺小。  
他认定了一个人，便连移开目光都做不到，恨不得双手奉上自己的所有。如果不是纲吉不让，他连这条命都能随意割舍。  
他的忠诚，他的奉献，甚至失去了自我。他太卑微了。  
但这也是错误的，这一点也是纲吉告诉他的。  
从炮火与废墟中走出时，他选择了友情，选择了纲吉。  
但这又何尝不是另一种放弃自我呢？他将自我送到了纲吉的手中，任他搓揉成了不同的形状，只因相信他，敬爱他，也只因，这个世界上只有这个少年需要他。

他习惯了做纲吉的影。不是附在他身后无声无息的影，而是时刻要以身迎烈日为他庇荫的影。  
他的爱，在太阳之下热烈地绽放着，却始终只是属于他一个人的热爱。他从来没有渴求过回应。哪怕一次也没有。  
对他来说，做纲吉的卑微的、失去自我的影，才是这个世界上最幸福的事情。  
只是，这不是他的十代目所希望的。那也好办，他便默默地做。或者，他便不做。

他们走到了小路尽头，又折返。夏天的西西里阳光如此耀眼，即使是傍晚也阳光灿烂，让人有些睁不开眼。狱寺便顺理成章地用自己的身体为纲吉遮蔽阳光。  
以往，他总是有一肚子的话要和纲吉说的。可是今天，他却因为觉得自己的声音太难听了，迟迟没有开口。而纲吉也顾虑着没有和他多说话。  
可是在这静谧之中，又有着安宁。  
他想起了昨夜的星空。银河泛起神秘璀璨的光，不知远近的群星垂眸凝视他，而他眼里只有星空下的纲吉，只有他沉寂的呼吸。  
下一次，应该将那片星空拍下，给十代目也看看的，他心想。  
想到了纲吉，他便忍不住回头去看：“小心点啊，十代目。这条路……”话说到一半却又戛然而止，只因他看到纲吉正带着浅笑望着他，也不知凝视了他多久。  
他连忙转过头去，憋着声说完了下半句：“……有点不平，小心摔倒。”

夜晚，纲吉却说什么也不愿意再出去看星星。“你的身体还没好呢。而且我昨天也看够了。”他这么说。  
不看便不看吧，狱寺心想，大不了夜里出去为他拍下那片星空。  
他们便安心地待在屋子里打游戏。到深夜，又一起窝在沙发上看电影。  
电影有些无聊，狱寺有些昏昏欲睡，却还想着要为纲吉去拍星星，不能比他早睡。  
只是，昨夜几乎一夜未眠，又着了凉。他还是扛不住，缩在沙发的角落，沉沉地睡了过去。

他做了一个梦。梦里，他成了纲吉的影子，陪着他去环游全世界，去见各色风景，各种人事。当纲吉迎光坐在椅中，他便被投映在椅背上，宛如一个背后无声的拥抱。  
真是个美梦啊。他从美梦中迷迷糊糊醒来，眯着眼却只看到了黑暗。  
他下意识动了动，却感受到了身旁的分量。僵着身体微微低下头来，纲吉正倚在他臂膀上，同样睡得酣甜。  
无聊的电影早已放到了头，久不被操控的电视也无声地变成了黑屏。星星说着悄悄话，却什么也听不清，只能从未完全拉拢的窗帘缝里，看到一点他们闪动的身影。  
这样该怎么去给纲吉拍星星呢？狱寺无奈地摇了摇头，未被倚靠的那只手将自己身上的毯子分给了少年。  
想也知道，这张毯子是谁给自己盖上的。

他睡不着了，便低头凝视纲吉温柔的睡颜。明明没有光，他却还是看到了光。  
他是影子，影子自然要在光的身旁。  
露出一点笑容，他规规矩矩地一动不动。而心间的隐秘，自然一丝一毫都未曾泄露。

影子不需要光的回应。  
正如他一个人的爱情，也不需要另一个人的回应。  
这场无声的暗恋只是如此绵延发酵了下去，像埋在地下的醇酒，不曾启盖，便不会有尽头。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 写了一个很短的纯情的故事，我却意外地很有些想聊的。  
> 这个故事的想法最初是从《追光者》这首歌开始的。听到这首歌的瞬间，我就觉得，这首歌很适合狱寺。虽然我很少写5927，但这个故事天生就是属于狱寺的。本来是想写《摇摆天平》的番外的，但那个故事本身不属于狱寺，便作罢了，转而写了一个没有背景的简单的小故事。  
> 今天觉得自己运气很好，下午发的故事也没有被关，于是兴致勃勃地又写了一篇。能够无所顾忌地随意写故事发故事的感觉真是太好了。能够悠闲地表达的感觉真是太好了。我真希望这种幸福、这种幸运能够延续地再久一点。  
> 虽然是一个属于单恋的故事，但是我却写得很幸福。希望大家也能感受到幸福。  
> 感谢看到这里，也感谢包容我的不足。
> 
> By璇


End file.
